Cours, Teresa, cours
by Aliiks
Summary: Cours, Teresa, cours. Ne t'arrête que lorsque tu arrives chez Grace et Wayne. Ne t'arrête que lorsque tu auras Sienna dans les bras. Et fuyez. Tous. On se retrouve au plus tôt la semaine prochaine, au plus tard dans un mois. Je t'aime.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour! Voici un petit OS qui m'est passé par la tête cet été! C'est ma première fic Mentalist, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire :)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><em>Cours, Teresa, cours. Ne t'arrête que lorsque tu arrives chez Grace et Wayne. Ne t'arrête que lorsque tu auras Sienna dans les bras. Et fuyez. Tous. On se retrouve au plus tôt la semaine prochaine, au plus tard dans un mois. Je t'aime.<em>

Patrick Jane regardait la silhouette s'enfuir, loin de la maison. Le bruit de la fouille qui continuait dans l'habitation l'obligea à recentrer ses pensées. Il devait fuir, lui aussi. Non sans un dernier regard désolé à Teresa, car c'était bien elle qui courait, il l'imita, et prit la direction opposée. Il devait retrouver Kim et Cho chez Abbott, qui lui, était déjà là où ils se retrouveraient tous.

En courant, Patrick enrageait. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les ennuis le suivent? Et que les autres en pâtissent, en fait. Ils avaient enquêté quelques semaines sur un tueur en série, avant de se rendre compte que le tueur avait un taupe au sein du FBI. Quand il en avait parlé à Teresa, le soir même, elle avait roulé des yeux et avait soupiré qu'il était paranoïaque, tout en berçant leur petite fille pour qu'elle s'endorme. Sienna et Teresa étaient la source de bonheur et de sérénité de Patrick. Quand il revenait du travail, il ne manquait pas de les embrasser.

Mais en quelques jours, l'équipe avait dut se rendre à l'évidence, il y avait bien une taupe au FBI. Sûr que ce ne pouvait être personne de l'équipe, Patrick avait mis Abbott, Cho et Kim en garde, et ils avaient monté un plan de secours. Ils devraient tous se retrouver chez Abbott.

-Et ta femme et ta fille? avait relevé Cho. On aura rien pour Sienna, elle est encore un bébé, il faudra transporter toutes ses affaires. Vous n'aurez pas le temps. Envoie-les chez Rigsby et Van Pelt. Ils doivent avoir ce dont vous aurez besoin, Maddie n'est pas si grande.

-Et comment on fuit? ils garderont sûrement les accès surveillés.

Kim venait de soulever une excellente question. A laquelle Patrick avait déjà pensé.

-Des tunnels, avait-il répondu.

Depuis, ils creusaient des tunnels sous leurs maisons, qui devaient aboutir suffisamment loin des habitations pour ne pas se faire remarquer lorsqu'ils fuiraient. Etrangement, à partir de ce moment, la taupe ne se fit plus remarquer.

Patrick avait délogé 4 planches du fond de l'armoire du salon pour creuser un trou dans le sol. Il avait ensuite creusé seul le tunnel, qui, après 200 mètres, se différenciait en 2 directions. L'une vers chez les Rigsby, l'autre vers chez Abbott.

La taupe attendit un an avant de refaire surface. L'équipe avait vécu dans la prudence et le secret pendant ce temps. Sienna avait grandi, elle avait maintenant 15 mois, ses premières dents étaient sorties dans la douleur, et elle tentait de se mettre debout. Teresa restait sereine pour sa fille, et ses sourires l'encourageaient à continuer. Elle voulait que Sienna vive tranquillement sa vie de bébé. Mais Patrick était une autre paire de manches. Il ne manquait pas de les embrasser, oh non, jamais, mais il avait préparé tout ce qu'il fallait pour leur fuite. Les affaires de Sienna étaient déjà chez Wayne et Grace, et dans le tunnel, une salle avait été aménagée pour entreposer les vêtements dont ils auraient besoin. Des chaussures de sport pour courir, et des affaires chaudes. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps, ils allaient devoir fuir.

Quand la taupe refit surface, donc, le FBI ne s'attendait plus à un signe de sa part. Jusqu'à cet indice retrouvé sur le corps d'une douzième victime du tueur en série, dont le nom n'avait toujours pas été découvert. Et la nouvelle fuite, impliquant explicitement Lisbon, qui était alors en congé maternité.

-C'est insensé, avait soupiré Abbott. Comment Lisbon pourrait-elle être la fuite?

-Je sais, avait admis Patrick, mais il faut la protéger. On sait qu'elle est innocente, mais les autres ne nous croiront pas.

Lorsque le service de sécurité était arrivé, ils avaient compris que c'était le moment. Que dans la nuit ou la nuit prochaine, il faudrait fuir. Un regard périphérique de la salle l'avait confirmé aux 5 agents et au consultant. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs remarqué un regard posé sur leur groupe et non sur les agents de la sécurité. C'était la taupe. Sa seule erreur.

Avant qu'elle ne soit embarquée pour être interrogée, Jane avait serré la main de Lisbon dans la sienne et lui avait soufflé:

-C'est Cranston.

Elle n'avait pas réagi, mais elle avait compris. Elle restait forte. Pour Patrick et Sienna.

Quand elle avait été relâchée, 48h plus tard, elle avait appelé Patrick d'abord:

-C'est bon, je rentre. Soit prêt avec Sienna.

Puis elle avait prévenu Grace et Wayne que cette nuit, elle serait là avec Sienna. Et elle était rentrée. Elle s'était jetée dans le bras de son compagnon et avait serré sa fille dans les bras.

-Cranston doit avoir tout prévu, avait-elle débité, les preuves qui m'accableront devraient arriver à la tombée de la nuit, qu'on ne soit pas près et qu'on soit tous là, tous les 3. Comme ça, ils te gardent, et ils placent Sienna.

-D'accord, avait-il soufflé. Ca va aller, Tess. On va y arriver. Tu es prête à courir avec Sienna?

Elle avait hoché la tête.

La journée avait passé dans l'angoisse. Ils devaient être prêts à tout moment, malgré leur théorie. Celle-ci s'était avérée vérifiée, puisque les premières sirènes qu'ils avaient entendu les avaient coupés dans leur dîner. Elles étaient loin, ils avaient le temps de fuir.

-C'est le moment, avait déclaré Patrick.

Ils s'étaient levés, il avait pris sa fille dans ses bras, lui avait fait un dernier câlin, et lui avait déposé sur le haut de la tête un dernier baiser. Ils descendirent discrètement dans les souterrains. Ils s'étaient changés, avaient enfilé plusieurs couches de vêtements, et étaient partis. Au carrefour des tunnels, ils s'étaient arrêtés. Ils s'étaient embrassés comme si c'était la dernière fois. Il avait essuyé les larmes qui perlaient aux coins des yeux de Teresa.

-Cours Teresa.

Elle avait obéi de suite. Il l'avait imitée, dans l'autre tunnel. Et maintenant, il courait vers chez Abbott.

Il essuya rageusement une larme. Une semaine. Il les reverrait dans une semaine L'agitation derrière lui le ralentit. Un coup de feu retentit. Il se retourna. Teresa s'était arrêtée.

-Cours, Teresa..., murmura-t-il.

Mais elle ne bougeait pas.

-Cours Teresa! hurla-t-il.

Deuxième coup de feu.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne... J'espère que vous avez bien aimé :)<strong>

**Aliiks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je croyais que ce serait un OS, mais en fait, j'ai eu une idée... :p c'est bien mon genre... x)**

**Nous continuons donc notre aventure. Enfin... L'équipe continue son aventure, plus précisément.**

**Ok, j'arrête.**

**SilveryFangs: **merci pour les compliments, j'espère que tu vas autant apprécier la suite!

**menthealys: **merci :) ah, ce qu'il s'est passé... Je suppose que Jane a encore énervé un quelqu'un... Tu vas avoir des explications, ne t'inquiète pas... :)

**Yoshilementalist: **La suite! La suite! la voilààààà :)

**Mammar1998: **Une suite, peut-être. Sûrement même. Mais il va falloir être patiente...

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

><p>-Arrête.<p>

La voix de Cho était dure.

-Cho! le réprimanda Kim. Laisse-le.

-Il ne doit pas se morfondre. On ne doit pas. Ca ne nous aidera pas.

-Il a peur. Ca fait plus de deux semaines, maintenant.

Grace se leva en soupirant et rejoignit Jane sur le canapé de la salle télé.

-Ca va aller, Jane. Tout va bien se passer.

-Tu n'as pas peur.

-J'essaie. Mais j'ai confiance en Wayne.

-Moi aussi. Mais j'ai peur.

Il sentit Grace surprise. Il est vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais beaucoup étendu sur ce qu'il ressentait, mais là, c'était plus fort que lui. Et qui mieux que Grace pouvait le comprendre. Après tout, c'était avec son mari que Teresa était en fuite. Grace était arrivée quelques jours avant eux avec Maddie et Sienna.

*_Flashback*_

_Kim cuisinait. Ca lui changeait les idées. Cho essayait de repérer par où arriveraient les Rigsby et la famille Jane. Jane, lui, tournait en rond dans toute la maison, pendant qu'Abbott essayait de le calmer._

_-Ils devraient être là..., grognait le mentaliste._

_-Jane, voyons, ils ne vont pas tarder..., tentait Abbott. Soyons patients. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront bientôt là._

_-Oui, ils sont un agent du FBI et deux anciens agents du CBi, ils doivent s'en sortir._

_Soudain, en moins de deux secondes, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait, se refermait, et ils entendaient un bruit sourd. _

_-Grace! s'écriait ensuite Cho en se précipitant vers elle._

_Elle s'était écroulée, inconsciente sur le pas de la porte, Maddie à ses côtés, Sienna dans les bras. L'aînée se mit à pleurer. Cho la prit dans les bras, pendant que Fisher et Abbott s'occupaient de sa mère et Jane de sa fille. _

_Il était soulagé. Teresa avait donc réussi à se débarrasser de ses poursuivants, et elles étaient arrivées chez les Rigsby. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison que Teresa et Wayne n'arrivent pas bientôt._

_Quelques heures plus tard, les enfants étaient nourries, et endormies, et Grace se réveillait, Jane à son chevet._

_-'Lut..._

_-Grace... Tu es réveillée. Tu te sens comment?_

_-'a va... les filles?_

_-Elles dorment._

_-'Kay... Tess et Wayne... j'les ai perdus... ils nous avaient retrouvés..._

_-Grace, ça peut attendre, repose toi._

_-Nan... y'faut... y'faut aller les chercher. Je... le FBI..._

_-Grace... Grace._

_Jane la serra dans ses bras._

_-On ne peut rien faire. Si on sort, on est tous à découvert, et on se fait tous arrêter. Ils vont revenir. Tess et Rigsby vont revenir. Ils sont agents, tout va bien._

_Il voulait la rassurer, mais il essayait aussi de se persuader que ce qu'il disait était vrai. Quand Cho vint prendre sa place au chevet de Grace, Patrick se précipita voir sa fille. Sienna se blottit immédiatement dans les bras de son père._

_-Papa..._

_-Je suis là, Si, tout va bien. Papa est là._

_*Fin Flashback*_

C'était 3 jours plus tôt. Grace était arrivée avec les enfants trois jours plus tôt, et Teresa et Rigsby n'avait toujours pas donné de signe de vie. Patrick passait sont temps entre s'inquiéter et s'occuper de Sienna.

Teresa et Rigsby avaient toujours le FBI aux trousses, si la CIA ne s'en était pas encore mêlée. Le plan avait paru simple. Teresa devait rejoindre les Rigsby, Jane devait retrouver Cho et Kim chez Cho. Dès qu'ils avaient pu, ils avaient dû partir vers la France. Cho avait paru surpris. Jane avait soupiré. Et Fischer avait exprimé leur question:

-La France? Vraiment?!

Finalement, ils en étaient là dans leur question, et avaient embarqué. Ils avaient retrouvé Abbott à l'aéroport de la Celle-Saint-Cloud, près de Paris. Il leur avait donné des couvertures: Jane devenait Paul Delort, Kim s'appelait Marie Rialou, Cho répondrait au nom de Pascal Yang et Abbott tiendrait le rôle de Mathieu Delaporte. Il les avait ensuite conduits à la maison de couverture qu'il avait trouvée. Et ils s'y étaient cachés.

L'attente commençait. Attendre des nouvelles des autres, attendre de savoir si le FBI les avait repérés. Attendre de savoir si Tess et Sienna allaient bien. Si Wayne et Grace étaient en sécurité. S'il allait falloir trouver une autre couverture.

Ça faisait à présent deux semaines, et, même s'ils avaient convenu de ne s'inquiéter vraiment pour de vrai avant 1 mois, Jane ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son esprit hanté par sa compagne. Dans sa fuite avec le bébé, elle avait pu être blessée, et quand elles avaient dû partir avec Grace et Wayne (et Maddie), sa blessure les avait ralentis. La connaissant, elle aurait été capable de leur dire de partir avec SIenna, et qu'elle resterait en arrière, les rejoindrait quand elle pourrait.

En attendant, Ils étaient considérés comme des malfaiteurs en fuite. La presse se demandait comment des agents du FBI avaient pu en arriver à trahir leur pays. Il y avait pourtant une personne qui semblait contredire l'opinion publique. Walter Mashburne. Il pourrait être leur seule aide dans ce monde cruel. Wylie s'obstinait à ne rien dire à la presse. Il connaissait l'équipe, et il savait que jamais aucun d'eux n'aurait pu être la taupe d'un tueur en série quel qu'il soit. Régulièrement, dans les informations, on pouvait voir une séquence de l'agent qui se frayait un chemin parmi la foule des journalistes, sans jamais dire un mot.

Cranston n'avait pas été inquiété, et cela travaillait Kim et Cho. Ils le surveillaient régulièrement, sans pour autant trouver une preuve contre lui. Cho commençait à s'agacer, ce qu'il calmait en jouant avec les deux petites filles. Kim, elle était frustrée. Elle ne comprenait pas comme cet individu ignoble réussissait à passer à travers les mailles de la justice, comment le Bureau n'arrivait même pas à imaginer qu'il pouvait être la taupe. Jusqu'à ce qu'il apparaisse en interview pour le FBI, dans les informations internationales.

_-Agent Cranston, où pensez vous que Les Fugitifs sont?_

Les Fugitifs. Le nom qui leur avait été donné.

_-Vous savez... Pour l'instant, on essaie de savoir si l'Agent Lisbon était vraiment la cible, et, comme nous pensons que c'est le cas, nous essayons de savoir comment elle pouvait contacter Harold._

_-Mais vous devez bien avoir une idée?_

_-On a trouvé des tunnels sous la maison de l'Agent, ainsi que sous celles des agents Cho et Fisher. Nous ne savons pas encore à quoi ils servaient exactement, puisqu'ils débouchent à l'air libre quelques centaines de mètres plus loin._

Il ne se mouille pas. Il n'essaie pas de faire savoir qu'il en sait plus, il n'essaie pas de leur faire savoir qu'il sait quoi que ce soit. Peut-être qu'au final, il ne sait rien. Mais en tant que chef de l'équipe sur cette enquête, il devait forcément savoir quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne disait pas à la presse. Et il fallait trouver ce que c'était avant qu'il ne les trouve.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! je sais que j'ai mis un peu de temps à le poster, mais j'écris un peu au feeling, et j'ai peur de perdre l'atmosphère que j'ai donnée dans le premier chapitre, alors...<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plu...**

**smoutchs**

**Aliiks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour! Merci pour les reviews! :3  
><strong>

**Katkitten4: **Ah vi, Aliiks être un peu sadique. Mais Aliiks aimer les fins heureuses...

**Yoshilementalist: ***Aliiks s'agenouille et se prosterne maintes fois devant Yoshilementalist* Pardon, mille pardons, je n'ai pas posté plus tôt, je suis toute excuse, je vous présente toutes mes confuses! Ah non, c'est l'inverse...

**menthealys: **La suite a mis un mois pour arriver, mais elle est là! *danse de la joie, et danse de l'excuse aussi*

**Aliiks est aussi un peu schizo, elle croit...**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>-Wylie doit savoir, insistait Patrick un peu plus chaque jour.<p>

-On ne peut pas le contacter, se bornait Kim.

Les trois autres commençaient à en avoir assez de leur confrontation constante.

-On va trouver une solution, un intermédiaire qui pourra lui parler, soupira Grace au bout d'une semaine, alors qu'elle jouait avec Maddie et Sienna.

-Quoi? s'inquiéta Cho en voyant le regard de son ami s'illuminer.

-Un intermédiaire, on en a un!

-De quoi vous parlez, Jane? osa Abbott.

-Faites attention, il pourrait encore avoir une idée farfelue, les mit en garde Grace.

Kim ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle connaissait mal Grace Rigsby, mais cette fille lui plaisait, avec son coeur immense et sa capacité d'empathie. Elle, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait perdu cette capacité. Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'elle travaillait au FBI, en fait. Mais ce métier lui plaisait, elle se sentait utile... Pourtant, Grace Rigsby lui en donnait une toute autre image. Plus émotionnelle, plus sentimentale. Plus humaine, en fait.

-De Walter Mashburn.

-Mais oui, tu as raison! s'écria Grace. C'est le seul qui pourrait approcher Wylie.

-C'est surtout le seul avec Wylie à ne pas croire Teresa coupable.

-D'accord, mais comment vous voulez contacter Walter Mashburn? contra Fisher.

-Un truc génial, qui s'appelle un téléphone.

Elle roula les yeux.

-Mais encore, comment allez vous l'utiliser sans être repéré?

-On n'a pas Grace Rigsby pour rien...

L'opération fut prête en trois jours. Grace avait réussi à rendre le signal du portable de Jane parfaitement intraçable, et le consultant trépignait s'impatience, n'ayant toujours aucune nouvelle de sa compagne.

-Calme toi, lui sourit son amie, c'est bientôt prêt.

-Vous devez pas espérer aussi fort, objecta Cho. Il pourrait très bien ne pas répondre, avoir changé de numéro, ou réussir à approcher Wylie.

-Il a raison, intervint Abbott, vous ne devez pas être trop optimistes...

-On essaie, et on verra, coupe Jane, agacé, avant de composer le numéro de Mashburn.

Mais cette tentative est un échec, il tombe sur le répondeur au bout de 3 tonalités.

-On réessaiera plus tard, le rassura Grace.

Au bout de 2 jours et 5 nouvelles tentatives, Mashburn décroche enfin.

-Allô...

-Tout de même Mashburn, ça fait 2 jours qu'on essaie de vous joindre!

-Jane? C'est vous? Où êtes-vous?

-Ca, je ne peux pas vous le dire. Ecoutez...

-Je suis tellement désolé de ce qui vous arrive, vous savez, je n'ai jamais cru un seul instant que Teresa puisse être la taupe d'un tueur en série, elle est bien trop intègre pour ça.

-Sauf si on l'avait menacée...

-... C'est le cas?

-Non, on a vérifié toutes les pistes. Bon, écoutez-moi, il faut que vous alliez au FBI voir l'agent Jason Wylie. Il est de notre côté aussi, il faisait partie de notre équipe. Il faut que vous alliez le voir et que vous lui demandiez de localiser Teresa.

-Jane! le reprit Kim, histoire de remettre de l'ordre dans ses priorités.

-Et de fouiller dans les affaires de l'agent Cranston, il en sait plus que ce qu'il dit, et vous êtes notre seul espoir de savoir ce qu'il sait.

-Jane, je ne vous ai jamais entendu parler aussi vite. Je vais essayer, croyez-moi, je vais tout faire pour blanchir vos noms. Je vous tiens au courant dès que j'ai du nouveau.

-Merci, Walter, du fond du coeur.

-Mais je sais où est Lisbon. Et votre ami Rigsby.

-Quoi?!

Grace et Patrick poussèrent ce cri d'une même voix.

De nouvelles voix se firent entendre.

-Patrick?

-Grace?

Ils étaient avec lui, ils étaient en vie, et avec Mashburn, ils étaient vivants.

* * *

><p><strong>Aliiks elle vous poste un mini chapitre, elle est désolée, mais du coup, elle pense que le prochain sera bien, parce qu'elle va vous faire les discussions des deux couples, et la mission infiltration au FBI de Mashburn. Et elle espère que vous avez bien aimé, même si ça a pris du temps... Et que d'ici le prochain chapitre (qui elle l'espère arrivera bientôt) son problème de schizophrénie aura disparu, parce qu'elle se prend elle-même pour une folle, en ce moment même...<strong>

**gros bisous**

**Aliiks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alors, j'ai décidé d'un commun accord avec mon zoo d'amour, et moi-même que j'arrêtais de faire semblant d'être folle. Bon, je le suis toujours, ça ne changera rien, mais bon... On va faire comme si, hein...**

**J'avais promis les discussions Rigsby et Jisbon... Eh ben voilà.**

**TheTruthIs: **Je suis d'accord. C'est un pitit peu compliqué, de tout comprendre, mais si tu as compris avec les autres chapitres, me voilà rassurée! :)

**menthealys: **Walter n'était pas prévu, à l'origine, mais bon, il est pas méchant, alors, je l'aime bien. Même si je pourrais longuement débattre sur ce sujet, en fait...

**Yoshilementalist: **C'est qui impatience? :p (ok, je retourne me cacher)

**Katkitten4: **Mais Walter il est zentil! bon je dis pas qu'il ne restera pas attiré irrésistiblement par Teresa, mais je ne séparerai les Jisbon pour rien au monde (depuis le temps que je dis à mon père qu'ils sont amoureux...)

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

><p><em>-Patrick?<em>

_-Grace?_

_Ils étaient avec lui, ils étaient en vie, et avec Mashburn, ils étaient vivants._

-Tess!

-Wayne!

Les larmes dévalaient les joues de Grace, et Patrick avait du mal à retenir les siennes.

-Patrick, Walter! Il nous a retrouvés, et il nous a sauvés, et il nous protège, on s'est enfuis avec lui, et maintenant, on est en sécurité, le FBI ne nous trouvera pas, et on va bien, on a rien, juste moi, j'ai une petite blessure, mais tout va bien, et Wayne et Walter sont aux petits soins avec moi, mais je leur dis que je vais bien, que je n'ai pas besoin qu'ils me couvent, mais ils m'écoutent pas, et Walter voulait essayer de vous trouver, mais apparemment, vous nous avez trouvés avant, et puis, Jason, Wylie, je crois qu'il va pas trop mal, il ne répond pas aux questions du FBI, et ça me rassure qu'il n'ait pas été viré à cause de nous, tu sais, et puis, j'ai eu tellement peur, Patrick, j'ai eu si peur, mais maintenant, je sais que tu vas bien, que vous allez tous bien, et que vous êtes en sécurité aussi, sinon, vous n'appelleriez pas, hein? Et puis, je suis tellement soulagée, et... Et vous me manquez tellement Sienna, et toi...

-Ca va, Teresa, on va bien... Tu nous manques tellement, aussi! Maintenant, écoute-moi. Si tu as été blessée, tu dois te reposer. Laisse les garçons faire, profites-en. Et puis ça vous occupera tous. Il faut que tu restes la jeune femme et la jeune maman qu'on aime tant, d'accord? Ne t'inquiète que d'arriver où il faut, Wayne sait où c'est, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour une fois, laisse-le être le patron. Tu dois être la maman de Sienna, et ma femme, ok? Si tu restes calme, et que tu ne t'inquiète que de ça, tu iras parfaitement bien, d'accord?

-Oui, d'accord.

-Je vais demander à Walter de remplir une mission. Là aussi, j'aurai besoin que tu coopères, et que tu le laisses faire ce qu'il aura à faire. Promis? Tu seras Teresa Lisbon? Pas l'agent Lisbon?

-Oui, promis.

-C'est très bien tu es parfaite.

-Comment tu vas? Et Sienna? souffla l'agent.

-Grace est arrivée avec les filles il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. Elles vont bien. Sienna a pris un coup de froid dans la course, mais maintenant, elle n'a qu'un rhume, ça va. Kim et Grace les surveillent de près. Elle est magnifique, Teresa, tu sais, nous avons une magnifique petite fille. Elle grandit bien, elle est géniale...

-D'accord, super... Et toi?

-Je vais bien. J'étais très inquiet, mais maintenant que je sais que tu vas bien, que tu es en sécurité et bien entourée, je vais mieux. Sienna et Grace m'aident beaucoup. Je ne peux pas te dire où nous sommes, mais on va s'y retrouver bientôt, si la mission de Walter se passe bien, d'accord?

-Patrick, je t'aime.

Ils ne se le disaient pas souvent. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si ce n'était pas vrai. Ils s'aimaient plus que tout, mais avec eux, le formuler était toujours plus difficile que de le montrer par des petits gestes. Alors à chaque fois qu'ils se le disaient, c'était un grand moment.

-Je dois laisser le téléphone à Grace, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Je t'aime tellement, Tess...

Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de passer le combiné à Grace, et il retourna jouer avec sa fille.

-Wayne? Oh mon Dieu, tu vas bien... J'ai réussi à rejoindre les autres avec les filles, elles vont bien, on est en sécurité. Teresa a dit que Mashburn vous a retrouvés? Au milieu des Etats-Unis, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait par là? Peu importe, le principal est que vous soyez sains et saufs, et en sécurité... On va bien ne t'inquiète pas... Essaie de nous revenir en un seul morceau vivant, s'il te plaît. Wayne... Prends soin de toi... Me dis pas que c'est à toi de me dire ça, c'est toi le plus exposé, en ce moment. Et essaie aussi de protéger Teresa, elle doit être effondrée... Tu es le plus fort de vous deux, on dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est vrai, alors... Je sais... Mais là, j'ai besoin de ne pas paniquer, j'ai besoin d'être sûre que vous allez arriver en pleine forme, et que cette histoire sera alors terminée. J'ai besoin de faire comme si vous n'aviez juste qu'un retard d'avion, Wayne. S'il te plait. Je t'aime aussi...

Elle raccrocha, mais resta sans bouger. Jusqu'à ce que Jane arrive et la serre dans ses bras. D'habitude, seule Teresa avait le droit à ce traitement...

-Ca va aller, tu sais. Dans une semaine maximum, ils seront avec nous.

Grace laissa encore couler quelques larmes avant de retourner près de Kim pour l'aider avec l'organisation des repas de la semaine.

Et Patrick d'espérer que la mission de Mashburn va effectivement être un succès...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, mon écriture sur cette fiction, c'est vraiment au feeling, je vous assure que rien n'est près à l'avance...<strong>

**C'est horrible, je déteste bosser comme ça **

**Mais bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller (et on va y aller)  
>(Oui, je sais, je vais me cacher)<strong>

**J'espère que vous avez aimé! Pour ma part, ça ne rend pas aussi bien que je le voulais, mais je vous ai déjà tellement fait attendre pour le précédent chapitre que je ne peux pas me permettre de vous faire encore attendre un mois et demi. Et puis j'avais de l'inspiration. En cours de sciences de l'éducation n'est pas forcément le bon moment, mais tant pis...**

**smoutchs!**

**Aliiks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vos reviews illuminent mes journées. Coups de blues? Ben, va lire tes reviews, Aliiks! (avec Théo et Pablo dans tes bras) Vous êtes mes anges gardiens en fait, c'est ça hein? Vous pouvez le dire si je vous ai démasqués, en fait! Parce que maintenant que je le sais, ça ne sert plus à rien de se cacher...  
><strong>

**Un chapitre un peu plus léger, parce que je suis de bonne humeur. Et plus long aussi, parce que je vous ai fait une promesse, et que je vais la tenir ;) Et plus complexe, parce que mon deuxième prénom est Complexité. Je ne sais pas faire une enquête simple... (bon courage pour comprendre :p J'ai fait un résumé à la fin...)**

**Mashburn va sûrement être OOC, mais j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu avec lui...**

**Katkitten4: **J'ai pas réussi à modifier . Je m'en veux de pas avoir réussi. Cerveau a pas voulu...

**Yoshilementalist: **Mais oui, voilà, c'est toujours en cours que sont produits les meilleurs chapitres! :) Mais mwahaha, moi j'ai toujours mon ordi de sorti, alors ça va :p

**TheTruthIs: **Ils se sont enfuis parce qu'un poulet radioactif les poursuivait. En vrai, l'explication arrive... :)

**Pausy: **En fait, c'est pas un poulet radioactif qui les poursuivait, mais un dragibus contaminé par la Grippe A. En vrai, c'est dans ce chapitre que vous le saurez :p

**Pardon pour les explications débiles, TheTruthIs et Pausy, mais c'était plus fort que moi x)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Cette fois, c'était Fischer qui faisait les cents pas dans toute la maison.<p>

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il aurait dû appeler _hier_! Jane comment vous pouvez lui faire confiance?!

-Calmez-vous, ça veut seulement dire que sa mission lui prend un peu plus de temps que prévue.

-Tellement de temps qu'il a été démasqué, qu'il a été enlevé, et qu'il s'est fait torturé pour dire où nous sommes, avant de se faire tuer!

-Arrêtez de vous angoisser comme ça, Mashburn est un homme de confiance.

-Bien, sûr et c'est pour ça qu'il n'a toujours pas appelé! Alors que ça fait deux jours qu'on l'attend, cet appel de malheur!

-Arrêtez de vous disputer, tous les deux, ça ne fera pas appeler Walter, soupira Grace de la salle de bains où elle donnait le bain aux filles.

-Elle a raison, renchérit Cho. Si vous n'êtes pas capables de ne pas vous disputer, taisez-vous.

Un peu vexé, Jane se leva et rejoignit Maddie et Sienna, qui l'accueillirent joyeusement dans leurs jeux d'eau.

Ils dînaient encore quand la sonnerie du téléphone les fit tous bondir d'impatience. Ils se ruèrent sur le combiné, avant que Grace ne le leur arrache d'un coup de main habile. Elle eut quand même la gentillesse d'activer le haut-parleur.

-Walter! Alors?

-Désolé, ça a pris plus de temps que prévu, Jane!

-Pourquoi? Ca n'aurait pas dû, pourtant.

-Disons que je leur ai paru un peu suspect, au début, alors, ils ne m'ont pas trop fait confiance.

-Quoi? Et le plan A?

-Le plan A? Sérieusement, Jane...

-Mashburn, le menaça-t-il.

-Ok, ok, j'ai été un peu plus lent que ce que vous aviez prévu, c'est tout. Et on a fait le plan A, pas de souci. Seulement je ne suis pas aussi doué en ordinateurs et crochetage de serrures...

-Rigsby devait vous aider pour ça.

-Il l'a fait, à merveille, même, mais je vous ai déjà dit que mon sens de l'orientation me fait défaut en situation de pression...

Le mentaliste roula les yeux.

-Bon, s'impatienta Grace, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Mashburn commença alors vraiment son récit.

_*Flashback*_

_Jane lui avait donné un plan à suivre (le plan A) et un plan de secours (le plan B)._

_Plan A: s'introduire de nuit dans le FBI, avec des gants en caoutchouc qu'on peut acheter n'importe où, et le visage couvert. Rigsby aurait désactivé les caméras de surveillance. Comme ils n'avaient pas d'oreillettes, ils devraient travailler à la confiance totale... Donc, il devait s'introduire au FBI, arriver jusqu'au bureau de l'agent Abbott. Ensuite, il devait pirater l'ordinateur de l'agent. Oui, pirater, même si l'agent en question n'était plus en fonction, mais en fuite. Sauf que c'était dans son ordinateur qu'il y avait toutes les informations que Les Fugitifs voulaient. Il devait les copier sur une clé USB, qu'il donnerait par la suite à Rigsby et la jolie Teresa._

_Plan B: Au cas où le plan A ne marchait pas. Ou qu'il y ait encore trop de monde qui travaillait (mais Jane ne prévoyait pas qu'à deux heures du matin, il y ait encore grand monde sur le pont). Dans ce cas, il devait venir en tant que visiteur et réclamer l'agent Wylie, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne, et lui faire transférer les infos sur la clé._

_Evidemment, il préférait que le plan A marche, parce qu'il n'était pas à découvert, et il risquait moins sa vie... Enfin, ça c'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce que Rigsby lui dise qu'en fait, le plan B était presque plus sûr. Mais Jane avait donné des ordres, alors, ils allaient le respecter. _

_Sauf que Jane avait compté sur le fait que Rigsby se souvienne des plans du bâtiment. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Et comme Teresa ne devait pas savoir ce qu'il avait à faire, il ne pouvait pas lui poser la question, même si elle connaissait parfaitement le bâtiment. Frustrant. Donc ils avaient passé près de trois jours à chercher ces fichus plans, avant de pouvoir aller sur le terrain. Il avait appris les plans, il les connaissait bien, maintenant. Il passa la première double porte en verre, passa devant le bureau d'accueil, et tourna à droite. L'ascenseur... Zut, à droite ou à gauche? Euh... Ah, là... Donc, on vérifie les caméras... Pas de petite lumière rouge qui clignote, c'est bon, Rigsby a réussi. Ok, ascenseur, t'arrives, oui? On a pas 107 ans... Ah, enfin... 5ème étage... On y est. Personne dans les parages, on y va discrètement, on ne regarde pas les caméras en face, même en vérifiant qu'elles sont bien désactivées... En sortant de l'ascenseur on tourne directement à droite - non, l'autre droite... - devant la salle de conférence. On dirait un aquarium..._

_Il devrait en mettre un chez lui, d'aquarium, ça mettrait un peu de vie. Des petits poissons qui tournent en rond (ou qui nagent en rectangle, parce qu'il n'allait pas prendre qu'un petit bocal riquiqui, il comptait prendre un grand aquarium, pour mettre plein de poissons...)_

_Le bureau d'Abbott. Sur la droite - rha, deuxième fois, l'autre droite. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dans cet endroit contre la gauche?! Ah. Fermé. Où était donc le truc pour crocheter la serrure?... Là. Au fond du fond de la poche. Sérieusement? Allez, la serrure, ouvre-toi en une fois... Voilà, merci! Bon. Vite. Allumer l'ordinateur. Le code... Oups. Il avait oublié le code. Ah si, il s'en souvenait, il avait répété le moyen mnémotechnique des milliers de fois. Une fois dans l'ordinateur, trouver le..._

_Pourquoi il y avait du mouvement dans le couloir?! Et pourquoi le mouvement venait vers lui?! Vite, trouver une cachette! Mais non, idiot, pas derrière la porte, elle est en verre! Derrière la plante verte. Pas trop le choix. Vite, viiiite..._

_*Fin Flasback*_

-Mashburn, s'énerva Jane, dépêchez-vous! Vous n'allez quand même pas nous raconter les moindres pensées qui vous ont traversé, si?

-D'accord, d'accord, j'accélère...

_*Flashback*_

_Bon, l'agent cherchait juste Abbott. Non, son remplaçant. Bref, quand il avait vu qu'il n'était pas là, il s'en était allé. Donc la fouine sortit de sa cahcette. Parce qu'en ce moment, il était vraiment une fouine... Dans un bâtiment fédéral, en plus. Combien de lois il enfreignait, exactement?_

_*Fin Flashback*_

-MASHBURN!

Grace et Kim s'étaient jointes à Patrick.

-Désolé, je reprends! Hum...

_*Flashback*_

_Vite, trouver le fichier... Recherche, Harold Hennoy. Là. Et dans le couloir, de nouveau du mouvement. Mais plus de gens cette fois. Il devait sortir, ils inspectaient le bâtiment. Il retint l'emplacement des fichi - des dossiers, et referma l'ordinateur. Discrètement (d'accord, le plus discrètement possible) il ressortit du bureau, rejoignit l'ascenseur et sortit du bâtiment. Par chance, personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué._

_Ils durent recommencer l'opération le lendemain. Cette fois, ils faillirent se rabattre sur le plan B, mais Rigsby avait optimisé ses programmes informatiques et avait créé une diversion au sous-sol, ce qui lui avait permis de s'introduire facilement dans le bureau pour aller voler les informations qu'on lui avait demandé de récupérer._

_*Fin Flashback*_

-Vous auriez aussi bien pu dire qu'il vous avait fallu plusieurs jours pour récupérer les infos, mais qu'au final, vous y aviez réussi sans trop de souci, remarqua Cho.

-Oui, mais l'histoire n'en est que moins intéressante.

_-Mashburn, ça suffit, dites-leur ce qu'ils veulent savoir._

Jane, Grace et Cho. Lisbon était toujours aussi directive.

-A vous l'honneur...

Ils auraient presque pu la voir rouler les yeux.

-Bon, comme vous le savez, dit alors Teresa, Harold Hennoy est un tueur en série que nous avons traqué pendant plus d'un an. Ses victimes étaient retrouvées clouées à même le mur à la façon de Jésus. D'ailleurs les victimes étaient exclusivement des hommes, la trentaine, bruns. En fouillant dans son passé, on a trouvé une toute légère connexion avec Tommy Lisbon, mais tellement peu utile qu'on n'a pas creusé plus loin. Mais avec les informations que Mashburn a ramenées, on peut dire qu'on a eu tort. Ils se connaissaient plutôt bien, en fait, et c'est Tommy qui lui a donné des infos sur nous. C'est pour ça qu'il savait comment avoir des infos du FBI quasiment avant nous, en fait.

-Pour faire court, enchaîna Rigsby, Tommy doit de l'argent à Hennoy. De l'argent qu'il dit avoir remboursé. Ce qui, au vu de son compte bancaire, semble vrai. Donc les victimes sont là pour faire peur à Tommy. Et à Lisbon, parce que c'est son frère, et que c'était elle sur l'enquête. Ce qu'Hennoy n'avait pas prévu, c'était que personne ne serait au courant de ces infos, parce que votre cher patron l'agent Abbott vous les a cachées.

-Je vous expliquerai pourquoi, assura le fautif.

-Mais il avait de bonnes raisons, parce qu'au final, son but était d'attirer Lisbon dans un endroit où il devait détenir Tommy, et l'un d'eux ou les deux (des frère et soeur) devait ne pas s'en sortir vivant.

-En fait, reprit Teresa, quand on y regarde de plus près, il était plutôt proche de Tommy Volker.

Le retour.

-Ils ont gardé contact, et je pense que Volker lui a demandé de nous faire payer...

-Vous vous rendez compte que c'est hyper tiré par les cheveux, cette histoire? intervint Walter.

-Il y a Jane et Volker dans l'histoire, évidemment que c'est tiré par les cheveux, répliqua Cho.

-Bon, on a donc une connexion entre Teresa et Hennoy.

-Hey! s'indigna la concernée.

-Je ne dis pas que tu le connaissais, Tess, mais ton frère si. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas sa faute. Je le sais. Mais laisse-moi réfléchir, je t'entends penser même à travers le téléphone! Tommy connaissait Harold, lui devait de l'argent qu'il dit avoir remboursé, et Harold décide de lui faire peur. Ca n'explique pas du tout Cranston. La taupe. Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur lui?

-Lionel Cranston, agent spécial du FBI depuis 2008, affecté à Austin en 2010, répondit Abbott. Pas de casier, évidemment, hum... Marié à Elsa Dunbar, ils ont une fille de 5 ans. C'était pas le genre de type qu'on soupçonne de trahison après 4 ans dans le même service.

-Donc, il est la taupe, mais il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec Hennoy. Donc, il a été obligé de lui transmettre des infos.

-Tu crois qu'il a sa femme et sa fille? demanda Teresa.

-Depuis un an? Tout est possible, mais vous connaissez mieux que moi l'espérance de vie après un enlèvement.

-Alors... ça veut dire quoi, toute cette histoire?

-Que nous faisons exactement ce que Volker veut que nous fassions. Nous fuyons. Il a réussi à nous faire peur. Il veut se venger de Teresa, et il sait comment y parvenir.

Mashburn avait raison, c'était tordu, le plan de Volker. Il aurait pu simplement la faire torturer quelques jours, ou lui envoyer des lettres de menaces. Mais non, monsieur avait décidé de faire dans le compliqué. Bien sûr. Pour pas qu'on le démasque, qu'on ne se doute pas qu'il était derrière toute l'histoire. Mais attendre un an avant de recommencer son plan? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Quelqu'un avait dû le convaincre, et avec beaucoup d'arguments. Ou un argument très fort. Une femme. Un élément en plus.

Jane se passa la main dans les cheveux. C'était vraiment trop tordu.

Mais il devait voir les choses dans leur ensemble. Et ainsi, ça paraissait logique. Ca faisait partie de son plan. Pour qu'ils fuient. Pour qu'un jour, ils viennent le voir en lui demandant de l'aide. Contre sa sortie de prison, après quoi il pourrait tranquillement se venger de Lisbon.

Mais qu'est-ce que Cranston faisait dans l'histoire? Etait-il juste un pion, comme ils venaient de le dire, ou est-ce qu'il était vraiment un complice de Harold et Volker? Et si Volker avait sa femme et sa fille...

Il avait besoin de thé. Il se leva du canapé où il s'était assis, prit le chemin de la cuisine, et prépara distraitement son thé. Lorsque la première gorgée coula dans son oesaphage, il ferma les yeux et frissonna. Décidément, il adorait le thé. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de rouvrir ses yeux et de se reconcentrer sur le cas Volker. De retour au salon, il constata que ses collègues n'avaient pas raccroché.

-C'est bon, Lisbon, il est là, dit Cho en le voyant revenir.

-Tasse de thé, hein? fit la voix de sa compagne.

Il pouvait entendre le sourire doux dans sa voix.

-Oui. C'est une vengeance personnelle que Volker a en tête. Un peu comme moi avant. Il va tout faire pour parvenir à ses fins. Tant que vous êtes aux Etats-Unis, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité. Il faut que vous nous rejoigniez au plus vite. SI vous partez, il sera obligé de vous suivre, et on aura plus d'infos sur lui pour le coincer. Mashburn, il faut que vous retourniez au FBI voir l'agent Wylie.

-Encore au FBI?

-Mashburn, il en va de la sécurité de Teresa.

Argument de choc.

-Bon, d'accord...

-Vous allez voir l'agent Wylie, et vous lui dites de surveiller toutes les transactions sur un vol après celle de Paul Delort.

-Euh... D'accord, mais, c'est qui, Paul Delort?

-Mashburn. Arrêtez de poser des questions et faites ce qu'on vous demande, répliqua Cho.

-Je veux savoir qui Volker va envoyer nous chercher.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors si tout va bien, si mon imagination ne déborde pas, on devrait encore avoir 3 chapitres. Et probablement un épilogue.<strong>

**Ce chapitre est un peu compliqué. Pour faire court, C'est à cause de Volker qu'ils fuient. Il veut se venger de Lisbon, et veut lui faire peur avant de probablement la faire souffrir. Il a eu des infos par Tommy Lisbon (mais lui, il ne savait pas vraiment que Volker était un méchant) et l'agent Cranston, à qui il fait du chantage. Mais on va en savoir un peu plus sur le personnage de Cranston dans le prochain chapitre...**

**gros bisous!**

**Aliiks**


End file.
